Partners for Life
by ShaunyRedComet
Summary: Jaune had committed to being "just friends" with Pyrrha, but the feelings they had for one another did not go away. Now, on the night of their graduation, Jaune and Pyrrha realize that their 4-year partnership has come to an end. Will they leave each others lives forever? Or will they finally embrace what was denied years ago?
1. Partners For Life

The small rooftop was unremarkable, really. Utility pipes snaked around the edge of the roof; the door to the stairs needed paint; the tiles and bricks had begun cracking with age. The only "nice" thing about the rooftop, aside from its isolation, was the majestic view of Beacon Academy's grounds, washed in the emerald light of the school's namesake beacon.

But for Jaune and Pyrrha, this rooftop was the most important place in the entire school. The two came up there together, almost every day, for the past four years. They trained together, consoled and confided, laughed and cried together up here.

"...I'm going to miss it..." Pyrrha smiled, but her voice was tinged with sadness. She gave Jaune a wistful glance before turning away. _"Graduation," _she thought to herself, _"four years, over just like that. I should be happy, but right now I feel like best time of my life is over. Because...we won't be partners anymore."_

The ginger amazon looked over the academy grounds, seeing other graduates and their loved ones still milling about. She and Jaune had retired to the rooftop to get a moment's peace from the constant noise and activity of the commencement festivities.

"When you think about it, we spent almost as much time here as we did in our dorm." Pyrrha said to Jaune. "So much happened over the years, but we kept coming here, together. It was the one thing that didn't change."

Jaune smiled back at Pyrrha, but he felt the same sadness as she did. They had become partners four years ago, and best friends shortly after that. Back then, barely able to use his ancestral sword, Jaune could scarcely imagine reaching graduation day. Back then he never once let himself think about what graduating would have meant for him and Pyrrha: the end of their partnership.

"Heh, I wouldn't have even made it through initiation, let alone graduation, without you." Jaune walked to the roof's edge to stand next to his partner. "I guess I owe this little rooftop my thanks, too. Thank you, both of you," he said with a grin, slipping his hand into Pyrrha's.

Pyrrha giggled, and moved closer to Jaune, her sad smile brightening a little. "It was wonderful getting to watch you grow over the years. Knowing I had a small part to play in your accomplishments made it all the better."

"What you did was so much more than a 'small part', Pyrrha. I—I'd be nothing without you..." Jaune stumbled over the last sentence. The reality that he might no longer have Pyrrha in his life anymore had not fully hit him, until the last few weeks. There was a lot he wanted to say to her, so many feelings he needed to express, but it was all a tangled mess inside. _"And I only have myself to blame for that,"_ Jaune thought chidingly to himself. _"I should have said it all so long ago."_

Pyrrha frowned slightly at Jaune, then rested her head on his shoulder. "You are a _Hunter_, now. Everything that you achieved is yours, Jaune. _Your_ victories, hard won by yourself. It's _your_ moment." Pyrrha hugged Jaune, nestling her head into the crook of his neck. "Savor the moment...just this once..."

Though he had sworn that he would never take advantage of his partner's affections, Jaune allowed himself to follow the double-meaning of Pyrrha's statement. Little moments of physical intimacy like this were the extent of what the two had allowed themselves (and each other) for the past four years. Even though they had agreed to just be friends, there had been an occasional moment like this where their repressed feelings came out.

Jaune let himself enjoy just being with Pyrrha, relishing her warm body being so close to his own, savoring her alluring scent and the soft sound of her breathing. But his mind would not let him forget the unpleasant reality of today. Jaune shut his eyes against the thoughts_,_ but his partner was too sensitive to his moods. Pyrrha hugged him closer before she spoke:

"Am...I ever going to see you again, after tonight?" her question was a whisper, a plea.

* * *

Years ago, Jaune had decided that he and Pyrrha couldn't be _together-together_, as their friends would put it. It had been a warm, late spring evening much like this one; just a typical late-night training session, except...

Pyrrha had confessed her feelings to Jaune earlier that same day.

Just out of the blue, while getting ready for classes, Pyrrha told him everything: how she had been attracted to Jaune since their first meeting, how she had been excited to be his partner and become his friend, how she had grown to like him more and more as the semester went on, until Pyrrha finally realized that she was truly in love with Jaune.

That was already a lot to take in, but Jaune had come to realize that he liked her too. In fact, Jaune had begun to realized there was no one he cared for, no person he _loved_ more than his partner. He was past his previous insecurities; Jaune didn't have to wonder if he was worthy of Pyrrha's affections, because clearly, in her mind he was. But Jaune's realizations, instead of being wonderful or exciting, had only made him worry. Jaune had spent that entire day quietly playing it all through his head, all the possibilities, all the choices, until he finally came to the only choice that he felt was right. And he had _hated_ it.

Before beginning their evening practice, Pyrrha had spoken up: "Jaune, is something the matter?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, it's just you've been...quiet...all day. Even at lunch time, I could barely get a full sentence out of you." The redhead favored Jaune with a smile, but her concern was evident.

Jaune opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. He sighed, before looking at the floor of the rooftop. "I've...had a lot on my mind. I was trying to work things out in my head today, that's all."

Pyrrha had stepped closer to Jaune and laid a hand gently on his shoulder. "Any luck with that?"

He had looked up at her, forcing himself to meet her eyes. "...yeah, actually. I figured out what I have to do."

Pyrrha had kept her smile, but tilted her head in cautious anticipation. "Okay...so, what were you thinking about?" she asked.

"...us..."

Her eyes had widened slightly, and Jaune had seen hope and excitement flicker in them for a moment.

"...I see. Um, I know I was a bit forward this morning, Jaune," Pyrrha had said, playing with her fingers nervously, "but after what had happened in the Vytal Tournament and everything after..."

Jaune waited for her to continue: "...well, I felt I just couldn't wait any longer to let you know how...how I feel about you." Pyrrha blushed, just as she had that morning when she confessed to him.

"Pyrrha," Jaune began, slowly, "you mean so much to me. You...you really have no idea how often I think about you, and how all I want to do every day is come up here to...to be with you." The amazon girl beamed at him, but Jaune had let his gaze hit the floor again. He couldn't bring himself to look at that smile, knowing what he had to say next.

"I...I can't be with you though. Not like how you want."

Pyrrha had lost her hopeful look, her smile. "...I don't understand..." she said as she hesitantly took a step closer, her face full of confusion.

Jaune had had to summon up every ounce of strength, every hint of courage he had, to explain to her. "Pyrrha, I care about you. I want you to succeed, and become the amazing Huntress that you are destined to be. But...after what happened in the tournament, and...and when you told me how you felt about me...I realized that you care more about _me_ than becoming a Huntress. You worry more about me than your grades or your performance...more than your own _safety_. I'm...I'm not going to let myself be the thing that drags you down, or...gets you hurt."

"...Jaune, I..." but Pyrrha couldn't finish.

"I'm your team leader, your partner," Jaune had slowly said, "and your best friend, Pyrrha. I promise, I will do everything I can to make sure you succeed. I just can't do it...as your boyfriend."

_"This is the right thing to do"_, Jaune had thought. _"I'd only be dragging her down if we were together. I have to put Pyrrha first, and myself second."_ That didn't change how much he had _hated_ saying it, how he had hated himself for breaking the heart of the girl he had come to love.

Pyrrha had stood in shock for a moment; in that brief moment Jaune had caught a glimpse of what she felt: sadness, hurt, anger, confusion. But, Pyrrha did not plead with Jaune to change his mind. She did not raise her voice or cry. She just looked at Jaune with her sad, green eyes.

"Is...that what you think is best?"

"...yes. I'm sorry, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha shut her eyes and nodded. Despite how warm then night had been, she had started shivering and wrapped her arms around herself. "I...I don't feel up to practice tonight. I'm sorry."

She had left quickly, leaving Jaune alone on the roof to hate himself even more. When he finally returned to the dorm, Pyrrha and his other roommates were already in bed. His partner looked asleep, but then Jaune heard it: the muffled whimper of Pyrrha crying into her pillow.

Jaune had never heard or seen his strong partner cry before. He himself could only stare at the ceiling as he laid in bed that night, regretting having made his "selfless" decision.

* * *

"Jaune?" Pyrrha's soft voice temporarily snapped him out of his memories. Meeting her grassy-green eyes, though, Jaune recalled the days that followed his fateful decision, and how Pyrrha had woken up the next day, hugged him, and simply said she'd see him at practice; how she had continued to be his faithful friend and partner, had never once second-guessed his decision, had done nothing but support him all throughout their tenure at Beacon.

Yet the affection they felt for one another didn't go away; if anything, it had just grown stronger. Now, on their final night at Beacon, Jaune realized that there was a "solution" to the undesired end of their partnership. Jaune was certain it was the only way to keep Pyrrha in his life; he only feared that his "solution" would now have come too late, that he had missed his chance. Or that the very notion was so hare-brained, over-the-top ridiculous that Pyrrha would sooner toss him off the rooftop than go for it. But as Jaune felt now, even that option was preferable to the thought of never seeing Pyrrha again.

"Hey, Pyrrha," Jaune began, "do you remember the last time you went on a date?"

Pyrrha shrugged. "It was a couple of years ago. The guy was nice, I just...didn't feel anything, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Jaune was unable to keep the slight bitterness out of his voice. Pyrrha thought Jaune's question was a bit odd—both she and him had tried dating other people—key word being "tried." They had both told the other that it was okay—though Pyrrha secretly screamed on the inside those few times Jaune went out with another girl. In the end, though, neither of them could really connect with anyone else. As the student life intensified, both Pyrrha and Jaune had given up dating entirely to focus on their studies.

Jaune gulped as he readied his next question. "Do you know..._why_, exactly, things never worked out with, well, _any_ of those guys?"

Looking into Jaune's eyes, Pyrrha noticed that he was trembling ever so slightly. "Well, if I had to give a definite reason, I'd say it's there was someone else I liked, and no one else was able to take his place."

"...yeah, I thought so..." Jaune looked ashamed. "But, why not just...why didn't you just give up on me, and move on?"

Keeping her eyes locked on his, Pyrrha slowly explained: "Every day I spent with you, in truth, hurt some. Knowing that I couldn't be the girl that got to hold your hand as we walked together, or that I couldn't run my fingers through your hair or," she smiled sadly, "brighten your day with a kiss. It hurt, but...all I could think about was making sure your smile didn't disappear. I figured if I can help make you happy, even if it's just by being your friend, it'd be enough."

Jaune turned his gaze away, near tears. How do you tell someone, 'no matter what, I love you,' without saying it? Take a look at Pyrrha, and see how she did it for almost four years.

"Hey, Jaune," Pyrrha took his face in her hand. "It's okay. Although, your asking me makes me wonder: is that why nothing ever came from the dates you went on? Was there...someone...that you couldn't stop thinking about?"

"...you know there is. There's always been." Jaune smiled weakly at Pyrrha, almost apologetically. "I tried so, _so_ hard to not feel anything for you, beyond friendship. It didn't work Pyrrha, not like I thought it would."

Jaune's shaking had become more noticeable. _"He's nervous about something," _Pyrrha observed. Her own heart rate had become elevated. Where was Jaune going with this?

"Do you think..." Jaune was stammering, "do you think that, after tonight, we could still be...partners?"

Pyrrha tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, if...you are still interested..." Jaune sighed, then took both of Pyrrha's hands. "Look, Pyrrha: I made a huge mistake. I thought that I was doing the right thing, not giving into how I felt—how I _still_ feel—about you. But, the reason that I never thought much about what I'm going to do after leaving Beacon is...well, none of it seemed to matter that much. I really don't care where I end up or what I'll be doing. I finally understand that all I care about is _who_ I'd be missing, you see. I can only see how empty my future is going to be without...without you."

At this, Pyrrha began to tremble herself. Her heart was singing in her chest as Jaune continued: "We've been partners for four years, but it's not enough for me. I...I want you in my life, Pyrrha. Forever."

"...I want that too Jaune..." Pyrrha's voice was barely a whisper as leaned closer and closer to her partner. "...I want that more than anything!"

Jaune couldn't wait for her to get closer; he scooped Pyrrha into his arms and held her tightly. _"Oh dust, is this truly happening?"_ Pyrrha thought to herself, giddy with excitement and yearnings held in check for far too long.

"I know I don't deserve another chance, not after making you wait for so long...but if you'll give it to me..."

"Yes! Of course I will!" Pyrrha was doing her best to keep herself composed. For years, she had been hoping, praying, that just maybe the feelings they had felt for each other still burned hot beneath the surface; that just maybe, Jaune would still want her. Now her deepest wish was coming true, and it was almost overwhelming!

"Pyrrha...I want to marry you..." Jaune whispered.

All at once, the passion that both of them had kept bottled-up for so long rushed out as Pyrrha pressed her lips against Jaune's. Hot tears flowed silently down their faces as they indulged themselves, all the feelings they had kept at bay now overflowing into the kiss.

The red-haired amazon grasped her partner, burying her face in his chest. Her heart felt like it might burst from the joy she was feeling. Looking up, Pyrrha grinned at Jaune, her face still moist. The blonde drew Pyrrha in for another kiss, but she held back.

"Jaune," Pyrrha whispered, "You still need to _ask_ me. Those are the rules, after all."

He had come up with his incredible solution, had worked up the nerve to ask her for another chance, to ask her to be with him forever, and yet he still had needed her help to get it right.

_Typical_.

"Will you marry me?"

Pyrrha could only nod enthusiastically as she replied. "Mmmhmm! Mmmhmm!" Jaune couldn't help but laugh. Crying from utter happiness, the two leaned their heads together, giggling with excitement. "You have to kiss me again, now," Pyrrha said, her eyes narrowed lustily. "Those are the rules, after all."

"...I think I can do that..." and Jaune did.


	2. Epilogue

Before leaving the rooftop, Jaune and Pyrrha took a moment to say the final good-bye to their special place. They had fallen in love there, had committed themselves to each other there, had shared their first kiss together there. Hand in hand, they left it to return to their friends down below.

"I'm sorry I didn't have a ring for you." Jaune said.

Pyrrha looked confused. "A ring?"

"Y'know, an engagement ring?"

"...oh..." Pyrrha said, remembering: "that's the custom in Vale, of course!"

Jaune looked confused this time. "Do...you do it differently in Mistral?"

Well, to be honest it _is_ a little different," Pyrrha explained, "engagements in Mistral tend to be...very brief. The couple typically gets married on the same evening as the engagement."

"Wha...?!" Jaune stammered. He was shocked, to say the least. But not in a bad way.

Pyrrha went on: "In Mistral, weddings are deeply spiritual affairs. The bride and groom must be absolutely committed to one another because our ceremony...binds their souls together."

Jaune was fascinated; he recalled the time Pyrrha unlocked his aura all those years ago. "Is it anything like that one time, in the Emerald Forrest?"

"Similar, yes. Mistral wedding vows focus the two individual auras and bind them together—in a sense, the married couple become one soul. This is permanent and cannot be undone—so long as one aura is visible, the other one shall be seen with it as well. Like a ring," Pyrrha said, taking Jaune's hand, "it's a sign to everyone else that that person is taken."

Jaune thought for a minute. "Do you...know how to do a Mistral wedding ceremony?"

"...yes..." Pyrrha smiled, then looked down blushing. "There's one thing, though...about the Mistral ceremony..."

"Oh? What is it?"

Biting her lip, Pyrrha explained: "Well, the ceremony is only truly binding once the couple, um...consummates their marriage."

A moment, then Jaune gulped. "Aaahhh, uh, is it suddenly getting hot out here...?"

Looking dreamily at her partner, Pyrrha suggested, "We...could have our wedding tonight, you know..."

"I—I think we should go tell our families first!" Jaune stammered.

"Yeah, and our friends, too. The ceremony needs witnesses, after all."

"Just for the ceremony part, right?" Jaune tried to joke. Pyrrha's expression did not change, though she nodded an affirmative.

"Um...I was only, y'know, _asking_ about the ceremony," said Jaune. "We don't have to..."

Pyrrha gave Jaune a subtle glare. "Why not? I've already decided to commit myself to you." She looked away for a moment. "You..._are_ sure you want to be with me, right?"

"Oh, dust, yes!" Jaune said reassuringly.

"So, why not do a Mistral wedding...tonight?" Pyrrha was smiling in that narrow-eyed, dreamy way that Jaune recognized as sincere desire. _"...she sure makes a good argument," _Jaune thought to himself._ "Besides...we have both been waiting an awfully long time..."_

* * *

**so, after revising my own work I realized that I broke one of the fundamental rules of writing: show, don't tell. The first part had a lot of information and story given through exposition rather than dialogue, so I'm planning to expand this story all-around. **

** I've had requests for more (thank you!) and a request to show J&amp;P's wedding ceremony, so the epilogue will be expanded into a full chapter as well (and we'll get to see how the rest of the cast of RWBY reacts to this shotgun-style wedding) I won't be showing the *ahem* honeymoon, though, so don't ask-pretty sure you all can figure out what'd happen anyways. Will update asap!**


End file.
